Dear Diary
by 1tE5o6
Summary: "With this noose, I will end this horrible nightmare.  And I'll wake up… With my Danna."  WARNING: Character death. SASODEI!


**Dear Diary- SASODEI**

**DEIDARA-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Dear diary: 26th September**

So, I got a new roommate today.  
>Some cocky red head who thinks he's the shit.<br>Thinks he knows art. HA! Don't make me laugh. This guy doesn't even know how to respect his acquaintances!  
>His name?<br>Sasori.  
>Scorpion? Really? Where his parent high or something?<br>"HaHa, sweetie- let's call this kid Sasori, so he gets picked on at school!"  
>Stupid cocky bastard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: 10th November<strong>

long-time no rant- eh?  
>Yeah- sorry about that, I lost my diary- and Sasori just found it when he was cleaning.<br>Wow- Do you remember what I said about Sasori's parents?  
>I take it back. Poor guy had a pretty ugly childhood.<br>Things in the Apartment aren't what you'd call 'perfect,' but- they could be worse.  
>My only complaint is about that 'Hidan' guy across the hall.<br>He DOES NOT SHUT UP!  
>Someday, I would just LOVE to get some sleep around here. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: 12th <strong>**November**

Sasori's been acting REALLY weird lately.  
>He's being kind to me all of a sudden.<br>I'm not trying to sound gay or anything- but…  
>He's really good looking without his shirt on.<br>I'm so freaking jealous. I WANT ABS LIKE THAT! GIMMIE!  
>… That sounded worse than I anticipated.<br>I'M NOT GAY! SHEESH!  
>He's just… REALLY sexy… And cute….<br>Oh my god…  
>I think I have a guy-crush on my best friendroommate!  
>- <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: <strong>**18th November **

I lied…  
>I do, possibly… Definitely have a crush on Sasori.<br>OH MY GOD- HIDAN SHUT UP!  
>Anyway, I'm gonna get the balls to ask him on a date…<br>Just to the movies… He probably doesn't like me anyway- but hey, it's worth a shot I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR DIARY! <strong>** 18th November**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!  
>HE SAID YES! HELL, HE EVEN BLUSHED!<br>NO POKER FACE CAN FOOL ME!  
>MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!<br>I AM INVINCIBLE RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear mother-fucking diary~ 19th November<strong>

The date went…  
>AWESOMELY!<br>OH MY GOD!  
>He told me he really liked me! HOW much better could that have gone?<br>Wait- I'm not even at the best part.  
>He kissed me on the forehead about 10 minutes ago and- OH MOTHER OF F- HIDAN IS GOING TO DIE! BURN BITCH! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: <strong>**27th December**

what can I say?  
>So much to fill you in on!<br>Sasori, is pretty much my boyfriend.  
>Yeah. Wow.<br>Don't even ask how that happened!  
>Christmas was FUUUCCKINGGG AMAZING!<br>And so was last night ;) Not even kidding.  
>Ew, okay- too much info?<br>I love this guy more than anything in the whole wide world!  
>So here's what my girly side is screaming.<p>

SasoDei- Together forever! 

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary (For the last time) <strong>**5th March**

Together forever? Ha. We were only jinxing ourselves.  
>You don't know?<br>Two days ago, I received a phone call telling me some drunken bitch attacked Sasori.  
>After 1 day of shock, and another day pacing outside of the emergency room- A doctor comes out and oh so quietly mumbles;<br>'I'm sorry… He didn't make it.'  
>I felt like I'd been hit by a fucking cruise ship!<br>After 3 hours curled up in a ball on my bed, crying like someone was chopping onions and was using my eyes as the chopping board- I saw something- or SOMEONE.  
>Call me crazy… But It was Sasori.<br>His spirit, just standing there watching me.  
>I reached out for him… and nothing.<br>I thought I'd taken drugs or something. That's when the idea hit me.  
>IF I couldn't be with him alive?<br>I'd stay with him in the place I know we could never be separated.  
>In the afterlife.<br>So watch just watch.  
>With this noose, I will end this horrible nightmare.<br>And I'll wake up… With my Danna.

**  
><strong>_"Shh! Don't cry brat. I'm here for you- just go to sleep… I promise you'll never hurt again."_  
><em>"Danna…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE R &amp; R!<em>


End file.
